Kavonn
They say Kavonn's one bad mother'....Shut your mouth. I'm just talking about Kavonn. We can dig it! Okay maybe Kavonn isn't that cool but the hat wearing wizard might be one of the most powerful spellcasters in CTV, which he needs to be to guard his charge a magic hat with a multi-verse spanning portal. However, he is very reluctant to show off any powers and tends to do things the hard way. Kavonn in CTV Kavonn first arrived at the cabin by simply walking up to the door and looking for a place to stay. Menu reluctantly agreed to allow him to stay in the shed. Kavonn soon proved he was really good at arriving just in time to save the day and really bad with the ladies. It became quickly apparent Kavonn has some back history with Azelea which didn't end well. The details are sketchy but apparently Azelea at one time had a crush on Kavonn but he broke her heart in between some sort of adventure given Kavonn's off handed comments about cleaning up Azelea's messes. Kavonn's first real act of note was escorting Mye home when she has lost in the woods where he first took the opportunity to mildly objectify her by magically running her through a series of exploitative outfits before settling on something acceptable to Mye. Kavonn was very supportive of Mye however in her attempt to patch up her relationship with Zeno and had a good talk with Zeno when there was a misconception that Zeno was cheating my Mye with Azelea (which was exactly what the fairy was hoping for.) Later Kavonn single-handedly stopped a berserk Charby when Azelea turned him evil rendering him unconscious with a blow to the head after out maneuvering and confounding the Vampirate. Kavonn later landed into trouble when he encountered Daray attempting to strangle Crispo with a pair of Mye's pants (Long Story). Kavonn took Daray captive which proved to be a BIG mistake on Kavonn's part. Daray, not content to be a passive captive and more then a little upset when Kavonn gave him breasts as a punishment for being disrespectful to him, managed to get Kavonn's magic staff away from him in an escape attempt allowing it to be stolen by the welf LaBelle. In attempting to stop Daray he criticially wounded him and, now without his staff, was forced to try and take Daray back to his people hopefully save him. This proved to be false hope as it turned out Daray's village loathed him and didn't care if he lived or died forcing Kavonn to miserably leave trying to figure out what to do next. Around this point Kavonn's hat took pity on him and threw him a bone in the form of three wishes. Two Kavonn used to restore Daray and a third he used to curse the thief LaBelle. Parting ways with Daray Kavonn went looking for Labelle confident that he could take her now that she was unable to use his staff due to the spell he placed upon it. He quickly came to regret not saving one or more of those wishes when the Benson Siblings happened upon Kavonn forcing him to flee for his life as they tried to avenge themselves upon him for his treatment of their sister Azelea. Luckily for Kavonn, Daray returned, apparently unable to decide if he liked Wolverine or Freddy Kreuger more and splitting the difference with a pair of knife tipped gloves, and stabbed Oleander in the arms helping Kavonn fight off the Benson's and escape. Kavonn, with Daray's help went on to corner LaBelle in an abandoned cabin where she was holed up with Sadick and Ka'le. Daray and Ka'le quickly went man-to-man and were as evenly matched, Kavonn on the other hand didn't do so well against Sadick who shot Kavonn in the chest dropping him to the floor like Han Solo shooting Greedo. Sadick however took pity on the mortally wounded Kavonn and gave Kavonn his staff to comfort him in a moment on incredible genre blindness. Kavonn instantly took command of the situation like some sort of scary fairy godmother: healing himself, incapacitating Kale and Sadick and confronting LaBelle. Seeing as LaBelle was about to wet herself in terror and feeling pretty good about being back in the magics Kavonn decided to let her off with only veiled threat not to cross him again and left. When he returned home, he attempted to profess his love to Rosemary but was shot down in flames. Apparently Rosey has more of a thing for the fellow he dragged home with him instead. Kavonn played a small but critical role in the defeat The Master arriving a big gosh darn hero to pull the dark spirit out of a dying Tony after being alerted to the situation. He subsequently imprisoned the master in a small marble. A more permanent solution to the Master though would have to wait and Kavonn was among those invited to King Samrick's party for Charby. While at the party Kavonn secretly met with Samrick and revealed he was a spy for Samrick and has been keeping tabs on Charby for the crafty king of demons. Samrick gave Kavonn new order to investigate Zeno and arranged for Yiska to be sent from The Bureau to cover for him while he was away. The Magic Hat To hear Kavonn tell it, the hat considers itself female. That's right, she is semi-sentient! Also has been shown to produce horror-tentacles, presumably to probe the mind in an uncomfortably tactile fashion. As mentioned, the hat has a dimensional nexus inside, which Kavonn uses to access useful items--sometimes some not so useful Jackalopes get in the way, however. In flashback, it was shown that Kavonn was not the first to inherit the hat, nor the eye-marks it left on him. He also expresses frustration that the Hat chose to stunt his growth and kept him of a short stature like her previous guardians. The true nature of the hat-- and how it came to be-- are mysteries that are yet to be revealed. Category:Demon Kingdom Category:Wizards Category:Housemates Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:The Bureau Category:The Crew